


Protect Her

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Liam receives an urgent call from Maxwell and finds out Jade’s most private secret.





	Protect Her

Liam expected that a meeting at Cordonia’s embassy in Italy would be more about politics, but he was wrong. The Champion’s League soccer match was all everyone in the room talked about. He likes soccer, so he eventually smiled and commented on something, but he hated unproductive meetings.

In the middle of a discussion about which soccer player was better, his phone began to buzz. Liam discreetly picked up the phone and looked. On the caller ID appeared Maxwell’s beaming face.  _He knows he can’t call me._ He shut off the phone screen and tried to concentrate on the meeting. About A.S. Roma’s soccer match. His phone buzzed again and he checked it one more time _._  It was Maxwell again.  _This meeting is pointless anyway…_ “Excuse me, gentlemen.” Liam smiled politely, leaving the room to take the call. “Hello, Maxwell.”

“Liam, oh thank heavens!” Maxwell sounded jumpy. “I need the keys from the Beaumont’s train car. Jade locked herself in her cabin and she’s not answering the door.”

“Have you tried her phone?”

“It goes straight to voicemail.”

“Her window?”

“Closed. The drapes are shut.”

A sudden chill took over Liam’s body.  _No, no, no. Not her._

“Liam?” Maxwell’s voice brought him back to reality.

“I’ll be there in 5.” The Royal motorcade arrived where the Cordonian train was parked. Liam stepped out of the limo, rushing to the Beaumonts’ train car with the keys. Maxwell opened the door and they walked to Jade’s door. Liam opened the door and barged in.

“Jade?”

She didn’t answer, but her chest moved. Liam got closer. She snored a little and tossed on the bed, letting an earphone fall from her ear, a pop music came out of it. Liam exhaled. He didn’t realize he was actually holding his breath.

“She’s fine. She was just hearing loud music and fell asleep.” 

“Then why she didn’t answer her phone?”

Liam looked at her phone on the nightstand and touched the screen. “It’s on airplane mode.” 

“Oh. Great news. Guess you can go back to your royal duties now,” Maxwell rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly.

Liam turned to Maxwell. “Why did you call me so desperate?”

“Err…” Maxwell looked away. “Let’s get out of her cabin. She wasn’t in a good mood today and will probably strangle us if we wake her up.” 

They headed towards the lounge and Liam sat on the couch. Maxwell got into the bar and poured whiskey in two glasses, offering one to Liam, who narrowed his eyes. “Trust me. you’re gonna need it.”

##  **…**

Liam drank a glass of whiskey at the train lounge and stared at the night sky. He normally would stay in bed with Jade and enjoy the company of the woman he loves, but he was restless. She threw herself into his life, into his world, she gave up so much of her own life and he couldn’t even defend her from the malicious comments the nobles say about her. He had to lie, to pretend he likes a woman whose presence he barely tolerates. All that for the kingdom. He was supposed to sacrifice his life for the country. Not her.  _She’s sick. And it’s all my fault._

Maxwell walked in, interrupting Liam’s thoughts. “Hey, how is she?”

“Better, I think. She’s sleeping.”

“Again? Damn, Liam… She has to eat and socialize, you know.”

“Hey, I didn’t plan for us to–” Liam crinkled his nose. “I’ll handle it later. Do you know when was the last time she relapsed?”

“Yesterday. I think she suspects I know and she’s trying to muffle the sounds with bathwater running and music.”

Liam ran his hands through his hair. “These fights she has with Bertrand only make things worse. Tell him to stop pushing her.”

“You should talk to Drake too. He arrived from Parco Filosofico with her, but they barely looked at each other. I think they argued too,” Maxwell’s lips set on a thin line.

“I will. Keep her away from stressful situations. She already has a lot on her plate with courtly gossip and the schemes against her integrity.”

“What about her roommate? Are you reaching out to her?”

“Not now. We can’t risk her safety trying to call one of her few contacts at the US. We have to unravel the scheme first. I’ll have my men to track down Juliet when the tour arrives in New York.”

“But what if she–”

“She will not. We’ll keep her safe. Hana will help us.”

“Does Hana know?”

“I told her about half an hour ago when she came by looking for Jade.”

“Liam, shouldn’t we seek professional help?”

“Maxwell, we can’t push her to do something she’s not ready to admit.”

“Then what can we do?”

“We protect her. Even if it means to protect her from herself.”

##  **…**

Liam walked into her cabin and Jade was still asleep. He sat on the bed and kissed her temple. She grunted a little and he chuckled. “Hello, my love.”

“I slept too much, didn’t I?” She rubbed her eyes.

“It’s okay. You needed to rest.”

“Is that why you left me alone here?” she pouted.

“My love,” he kissed her pouting lips until she smiled. “I was outside talking to Maxwell and ordering our dinner.”

“Oh… Can we eat here?”

“I’m not sure. Maxwell just scolded me for isolating you from the society this afternoon,” he tried to stifle a smirk.

“You didn’t– wait, you said he scolded you? Are you talking about the same Maxwell I know?”

“Apparently, he’s very protective of his sister.” 

“I know he is, but I don’t care. I say none of us are allowed to leave this cabin until dawn and everyone else is forbidden to burst our bubble in the meantime.”

“That’s by far the best thing I heard all day,” he said, kissing her shoulder.

“Really? Better than me screaming your name?” She nipped her bottom lip.

He scratched his chin playfully. “That’s a tricky decision.” He laid on the bed and his hand roamed between her thighs. “Perhaps, I should make you scream my name again just to make sure I’ll choose properly.”

“Mmm…” She parted her legs, guiding his hand to her sex. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m already undressed for the occasion.”


End file.
